1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display field are increasing, and thus, research is being done on various flat panel display devices that are thin and light, and have low power consumption. For example, the flat panel display devices are categorized into liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, OLED display devices, etc.
Especially, OLED display devices that are being actively studied recently apply data voltage (Vdata) having various levels to respective pixels to display different grayscale levels, thereby realizing an image.
To this end, each of a plurality of pixels includes one or more capacitors, an OLED, and a driving transistor that are current control elements. Especially, a current flowing in the organic light emitting diode OLED is controlled by the driving transistor, and the threshold voltage deviation of the driving transistor and the amount of a current flowing in the organic light emitting diode OLED are changed by various parameters, causing the luminance non-uniformity of a screen.
In detail, the threshold voltage deviation of the driving transistor occurs because the characteristic of the driving transistor is changed according to the manufacturing process variable of the driving transistor, and a deviation of a low-level source voltage is caused by an IR drop of a power supply line.